


Memories...

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Aki & Shinji & Mitzi: Friends in life and death. [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: A sequel to Pictures..., Gen, I’ll be making them into a collection because they’re connected, PLATONIC. SENPAI. SQUAD.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Even when one of them is in a coma, they’re still the closest friends you’ll find.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro & Kirijo Mitsuru, Aragaki Shinjiro & Sanada Akihiko, Kirijo Mitsuru & Sanada Akihiko
Series: Aki & Shinji & Mitzi: Friends in life and death. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909489
Kudos: 9





	Memories...

Mitsuru Kirijo sat next to Shinjiro Aragaki’s bedside. Akihiko Sanada took his other side. They each took one of his hands in their own. 

...It had become tradition. Once a week, they come over and they talk about… everything. Their lives, their hearts… the memories that fueled them. 

“So, Shinji… what should we tell you today?” Mitsuru said. 

“Well… I’ve got a story to tell. You always told me my temper would get me in trouble one day, and you were right. I almost got suspended for punching someone in the face! ...They insulted Fuuka. I mean, who insults Fuuka? She’s too good for this world!” Akihiko’s face grimaced a bit. 

“Ha. I’d have done the same thing.”

Soft smiles made their way onto both of their faces. 

“I really hope that I’ll be able to see you awake again, Shinji…” Akihiko said. “You’re my rock, and my best friend. You really are the bravest man I’ve ever met.”

“Shinji, you helped teach me what it was like to be normal.” Mitsuru said. “...And it feels good to be Mitzi.”

Neither of them knew, but when they held his hand and reminisced? They were unconsciously flooding him with Dia spells. He could hear them clear as day, and they were giving him strength. 

The next week they came back. 

“Remember those pictures? The ones where we had the pretty ones first, and the ones where we threw each other off things for the second?” Akihiko’s eyes glittered. 

“Ah, I’ve got my pair right here. If I’m not mistaken, you have the ones where you dropped me… and Shinji, you have the ones where we dropped Aki over here.” Mitsuru smirked. 

“That’s right. And you have the ones where we threw Shinji off the banister.”

“Yes, I do.”

The pair laughed, as they pulled the photos from their bags. 

Akihiko pulled the third frame from his bag and placed it on Shinjiro’s bedside. 

“There. Now, you’ll be able to see your set when you wake up.”

“I wonder if you can hear us?” Mitsuru wondered aloud. 

Mitsuru felt a light squeeze on her hand. 

“Huh?! Shinji, did you…?!” She yelled. 

Another squeeze!

“Shinji, you can hear us!” 

Akihiko chimed in. 

“What?! What’s going on?!”

“He’s squeezing my hand! He knows I’m here!”

“What?! Shinji, can you…?”

Akihiko felt a squeeze. 

“Ha! Haha! Shinji, you did it! You crazy son of a bitch, you did it! You survived a bullet!” Words were flooding from Akihiko’s mouth, and a nurse overheard them and called the doctors, who herded the pair from the room. 

They didn’t go anywhere but the hospital for a week. 

A month had passed since Shinji had let them know he could hear them. They slowly talked, and just let everything out. 

“Shinji… we miss you. SEES misses you. But, you should know that taking that bullet? It completely changed us. We’re one united unit now.” Mitsuru said. 

“Yeah! We… we’ve grown. I think you’d be proud of us.”

Two squeezes on Akihiko’s hand. The code that meant “Yes” 

“...Thank you. Wake up soon, okay?” Akihiko smiled brightly. 

“Yes, please do. We all miss you greatly.” Mitsuru also smiled brilliantly. 

“...Mitzi, remember that time you ate a frozen pizza without cooking it?”

“I do that all the time.”

“Oh, right. And frozen peas. The terrifying executioner!”

“They taste good, I’ll die on that hill!”

“They’re practically inedible!”

“...Can’t you two stop bickering and let a man escape his coma in peace?”

Akihiko and Mitsuru shut up at that statement.

Shinjiro was awake. He actually got up. 

“My ‘Best Friends are being idiots’ sensor overrode the coma, I guess.” Shinjiro smiled. 

“Shinji! You’re awake!” Mitsuru looked over incredulously. 

“Shinji! How are you feeling?” Akihiko asked. 

“...Pretty good, actually. Thanks for the Dia spells.”

“...What?” Mitsuru asked. 

“...You two weren’t flooding me with Dia spells on purpose?!”

“We were _what_?!” Akihiko said. 

“...You two woke me up from my coma without even realizing it.”

All three of them laughed together. 

“So, you’re feeling pretty good, right?” Mitsuru asked. 

“Yeah. Thanks, guys. It’s nice to be able to talk to you again. I can finally call you two Aki and Mitzi outside of my head!” 

“Great. Then we can do this.”

Akihiko and Mitsuru each punched him in his shoulders. 

“Ow! I literally just woke from a coma!”

“Don’t _EVER_ do something like that again, you got that?!” Mitsuru said. 

“Or we’re going to drag you out of the coma ourselves!” Akihiko smirked. 

“...Love you guys too.” Shinjiro smiled.


End file.
